Parking is a complicated process involving stopping at a barrier, taking a ticket, and when leaving, presenting a ticket to a person or automated reader, and presenting cash or credit card to pay for the parking. A driver may have to handle many items, and the process takes time out of her or his day. Conventional parking systems are based on a credit card and paper ticket with magnetic stripe, or are based on a mobile phone application, which is not location aware. Thus, a driver may be required to start an application manually and physically place the cell phone out of the vehicle's window to scan a quick response (QR) code or touch a near field communication (NFC) reader. Additionally, conventional parking facility systems typically utilize direct connections between the barrier management system, payment system, and their authorization, payment, and management services, which decreases reliability when connectivity failures occur and increases complexity and cost of deploying the systems. Furthermore, parking facilities are not equipped to identify high-occupancy vehicles (e.g., a carpool) thus failing to implement effective programs to support, reward, or enforce carpooling. Systems and methods are thus needed to ease the burden and distractions of parking facility transactions and to support carpooling behaviors which improve limited-resources efficiency use and limits pollution due to traffic emissions.